In Control
by SpaceBar2017
Summary: Illya Kuryakin and his female friend fight for dominance in the heat of the moment. No real story (for now), unnamed female character so you can build up whatever backstory you want for it. Just some much needed (het) Illya Kuryakin smut ;)
1. Chapter 1

**In Control**

 _Illya Kuryakin and his female friend fight for dominance in the heat of the moment. No real story, unnamed female character so you can build up whatever backstory you want for it. Just some much needed Illya Kuryakin smut ;)_

* * *

She grinned as Illya pushed her up against the wall.

"I never knew you had it in you Kuryakin."

"I have a lot of it in me," he said biting gently at her neck. "But usually those who don't ask, don't get."

The tone to his voice made her week at the knees. Somehow she mustered the strength to push him back. He smirked at her, licking his lips.

He discarded his jacket to the side and she resisted the urge to tell him how sexy in a badass way he looked with that gun holster over his shirt. She was sure he could read her thoughts though because he kept his eyes on her as he undone the straps and placed them carefully on the floor.

"What now?" He asked holding his arms out in a welcoming manner, ever smug smirk still present.

She stepped forward, his blue eyes fixed on her, and she slipped her hands under his shirt. It didn't take long before she'd worked the buttons undone and pushed it too the floor. She allowed herself to fully take in his half naked form. Slim, slight build she was unaware until now just how toned he actually was. He wasn't super muscly or bulky but if he quickly tensed, which she wondered whether it was just a random action or if he was doing it for her benefit, there was a clear outline of abs same went for his biceps.

"You're staring," Illya pointed out.

Hell yes she was, how could he blame her looking like that. Now it was her turn to push him back against the wall. He let her take control for now, kissing at his lips, neck, chest, any exposed skin she could get to whilst her hands explored his taut muscles.

He groaned slightly when her fingers toyed at the waistband of his trousers and he bucked his hips towards her. Apparently the anticipation was already getting to him yet he still kept his in control composure. He made short work of undoing her blouse buttons and unzipping her skirt and they soon joined the pile of discarded garments.

His eyes lingered over her body as hers had with his, then before she knew it they were kissing again like there was no tomorrow. They literally fought for dominance, pushing each other into what ever surface got in the way trying to tug off the other's remaining garments first.

It resulted in him on the floor whilst she straddled his waist. But whilst she'd only got him down to his boxer shorts; she was stark naked. His hair was all messed up and his was breathing was as hard as hers.

"I never knew you wanted to wrestle with me."

"What I want to do to you is much more than just wrestle, Kuryakin."

"Well then, feel free to show me." He folded his arms behind his head. "Seeing as your in a prime position up there, show me exactly what you want to do to me."

She didn't need telling twice. Her mouth ventured down his body, stopping once she got to his boxers. She traced her fingers up and down his hard cock over the thin material then her mouth followed kissing down the shaft slowly.

Illya groaned and lifted his head to look at her. "I heard this works better without clothing in the way."

"Have you now," she said with a coy smile. She stroked him a few times teasingly before encouraging to lift his hips so he could get rid of his underwear. Before ducking her head down again she looked him dead in the eye whilst licking her lips and suddenly he didn't look so smug and in control.

She took as much as him in her mouth as she could, swirling her tongue over the head earning her something muttered in Russian. She didn't know what it meant but it didn't sound family friendly. She settled into a rhythm and then added her hand to pump the base of his cock. A mixture of English and what she guessed were Russian profanities forced themselves from his mouth. It was such a turn on for her, watching him come undone and knowing that she caused it.

His fingers soon tangled themselves in her hair, pushing his hips upwards. He was obviously trying to speed the pace up but she wasn't having any of that right now. He'd made her wait long enough for this now it was his turn to be patient. If she got her way she was going to be on top of him, watching his face as she rode him out making him beg her to go faster.

Apparently this wasn't going to happen though. Illya seemed to have other ideas.

He pulled her off of him and sat up to kiss her. He didn't seem to care where her mouth had just been.

"You are taking oral contraceptives aren't you." He spoke between kissing her. It sounded like more of a confirmation than a question.

"Mmm hmm," she murmured. Not even bothering to ask how he knew, he was a top spy after all.

"So it's okay if we don't use a condom?"

"It's fine Kuryakin," she said almost impatiently. Although she found it very sweet that he asked her.

He said no more and before she knew it all her hopes and dreams about being in control were shattered. In one swift move he'd managed to manoeuvre the two of them so she was on her knees and his arms were wrapped around her from behind.

The kisses on her neck and his hard cock pressed against her back only made her more wet for him than she already was.

"Fuck me," she sighed.

"If you insist." His voice was low and lustful in her ear sending a shiver down her spine. "Move towards the sofa, I may need something to hold on to."

She complied and they shuffled closer to the end of the sofa. He gently pushed her over until her forearms were flat against the carpet. She felt him lining himself up against her entrance and then he pushed in slowly. Tormentingly slow.

She bit her lip as he filled her up. He stilled for a moment and grasped her hips before beginning to thrust in and out. Slow at first then he gained a little bit of speed.

Emphasis on little. He was making her pay for her little teasing act right now, letting her know he was the one in charge.

With each thrust he slammed into her and hit the right spot but it was going to agonisingly keep her on the edge until he got faster. His hands clenched around her body with every movement and he didn't try and hide his erratic breathing or moans. She had a feeling that going this slow was as painfully pleasing for him as it was for her. She wished she could see the look on his face right now.

Soon enough she was begging him to go faster. He chuckled and mumbled something but she couldn't tell what language it was in through his heavy breaths.

One hand worked it's way around to the front of her body and his thumb begun rubbing small circles over her clit.

"Oh fuck Illya," she moaned pushing her forehead into the carpet. His other hand gripped onto the arm of the sofa and that's when he gave her just what she'd asked for. He thrusted faster, his breathing was now accompanied by huffing and groaning. She looked up and saw his knuckles were going white as his fingers dug into the sofa. She wanted to hold out longer than him but with what his thumb was doing it wasn't long before she was over the edge, she came hard moaning his name and luckily Illya followed shortly after because her arms gave way and she collapsed to the floor.

She lay still for a moment and composed her breathing then she turned onto her back. Illya was leaning over her, arms stretched out holding the sofa. His head hung down with his soft tousled blonde hair hanging over his face, he was sweating and breathing like he'd just run a marathon.

"You okay there Kuryakin." She grinned.

Illya took her hand and placed it on his chest over his thumping heart. "Good workout. I'm more than okay." He smiled and then collapsed next to her and she rolled onto her side to face him.

She begun picking the long strands of his hair off his forehead and tucking them behind his ear then she straightened up his fringe.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kuryakin." She leaned forward and kissed him, he kissed her back and it was gentler than earlier; no urgency and not fuelled by lust and need. It was nice. she could help but smile when she pulled back from him.

She wished she could kiss him like that all the time but knew that after this happy little moment ended that was less than likely to happen. Her smile faded.

"We should go and get cleaned up," she said sitting up. "Back to work and reality," she sighed.

"Already," said Illya his brows furrowed. "This carpet is rather comfortable, I'd rather we just lay here for a bit."

"Come on Kurya..." She was cut off when Illya sat up and silenced her with a kiss.

"Stay there," he ordered. He got up and disappeared down the hallway then reappeared with handfuls of tissue. She used them to clean up the bodily fluids as a result of their act just now and then he disappeared again to dispose of it. On his way back he put on his boxers and passed her his shirt. She put it on and he raised an eyebrow at her as she rolled the long sleeves up.

"Cute," he commented.

He sat back down and laid back, pulling her with him. They lay on their sides facing each other, he slipped one of his legs between hers and his hand tentatively stroked her cheek whilst pressing a few chaste kisses to her lips. She couldn't help but smile again.

"I liked hearing you say my name," he said, his voice was quiet just a notch above a whisper.

"Kuryakin?"

"My first name."

"Illya," she murmured coyly. Remembering how she'd let it slip off her tongue during the moments of passion.

"I'll pick you up at 8 this evening."

"Huh," his statement caught her off guard, "where are we going?" She asked, intrigued. And for a quick moment she thought that maybe, just maybe this was going to be more than just a quick fling.

"My place."

A quick fling times two. Great. She didn't want to wait until the novelty of sex with her had worn off to him, because she knew her feelings would've multiplied by then and it would only be her getting hurt.

"Kury... Illya, listen, maybe me coming to yours isn't such a good idea."

"Is the idea of me cooking dinner that bad? Napoleon always likes my food."

"You want to cook me dinner?"

"Or we could go out to eat if you would prefer or do something else?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes, but excuse me if I've overstepped the mark. I assumed this is what you want."

"Yeah. But I don't want you thinking you have to take me on a date just because we, you know."

Illya's eyebrows raised and he leaned closer to her until their foreheads were pressed together. "I want to take you on a date because I like you. Making love is just a bonus, I am a lucky man right now."

She giggled, she couldn't help it but it just escaped her lips. Here was the man she'd had a crush on for ages being all romantic. She felt a bit like a lovesick teenager again. "Then in that case I would love to come to yours for dinner."

"Great, 8o'clock then."

"It's a date Kuryakin." She gave him a kiss then glanced at the clock on the wall. "We really should get back to headquarters though, Waverly will want that report and I really need to shower first, so do you."

"Mmm sure," he said completely ignoring her. He kissed her passionately and pushed her onto her back. She did nothing to try and stop him. He kissed down her jawline and neck. His hands pushed his shirt she was wearing apart to expose her breasts and he gently kissed and sucked the left one. His tongue playing with her nipple until it was hard; then he turned his attention to the right one. Her hands made short work of messing up his hair all over again.

"Kuryakin," she murmured making him look up. "Work and be patient until after dinner later."

He just ignored her again and kissed down her stomach. When he got to her waist he spread her legs apart and placed kisses on her inner thighs then he stopped, blue eyes looking up at her. His breath warm was hitting a very sensitive area and she had to try her best not to squirm.

"Work can wait," he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. "Plus I've worked up an appetite that needs satisfying before dinner." With that said he let his tongue loose on her.

"Oh Illya," she sighed.

Right now everything else could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Control**

 _Illya Kuryakin and his female friend fight for dominance in the heat of the moment. No real story, unnamed female character so you can build up whatever backstory you want for it. Just some much needed (het) Illya Kuryakin smut ;)_

 _Was originally a one shot but I got bored and this second chapter happened :') if you guys like these I will probably add more chapters when I get bored so I can vent all these pent up Illya fantasies somewhere ;)_

* * *

Illya was outside her front door at 8 sharp. When she answered they both just stared at each other in silence. She was wearing a sequinned strapless black dress that stopped just a over her knees and hugged her figure perfectly. Her hair was held neatly in an updo. Breathtaking.

He suddenly felt selfconscious, he was smartly dressed; black trousers, black jacket, crisp white shirt but he hadn't even put on a tie.

"You look nice," he finally managed to say. "I mean more than nice. You look lovely." He was tripping over his words and could hear the ever smooth Napoleon sniggering at him in his head.

"And you look as handsome as ever Kuryakin." She allowed him a kiss on the cheek and beckoned him inside. "I was worried I was a little overdressed for dinner at yours."

"No," said Illya even though he thought otherwise he wasn't going to complain. Plus there was going to have to be a change of plan for tonight anyway. "In fact I had to stay later than expected at headquarters so I didn't get a chance to get to the store. I've made us reservations at a restaurant I know. I hope you like Italian."

"Italian is fine. Shame though I was looking forward to seeing what you serve up. Can I get you a drink?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine thank you."

Whilst she busied herself in the kitchen Illya walked around the living area. He stopped at the edge of the sofa and smiled down at the carpet. Memories of their earlier encounter replayed in his head. But he'd have to push them to the back of his mind for now, he wanted her to believe him when he said he was in it for more than just the sex.

He was checking himself out in the mirror above the fireplace, doing up his top shirt buttons in an attempt to look smarter when she appeared next to him. Despite him declining she'd still poured him a glass of white wine.

"I'm driving." He pointed out, he still took the glass though and took a sip. He knew his limits.

Again silence fell over them as they drunk. It was an awkward silence with awkward glances at each other. Illya didn't know why it was so awkward considering what they'd done earlier nonetheless he took it upon himself to make her feel more comfortable.

He placed his glass on the side stood behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek softly and in the mirror's reflection he saw her smile shyly.

Apart from the awkwardness, It was nice to see her like this; acting this way towards him. The banter and mock teasing that she used to serve him with; to obviously hide her feelings, was rather amusing, but he liked being able to see the smile he caused on her face now. In fact it would be unfair to say she was the only one that had used to jest to hide feelings and he had to admit he also liked not having to hide his own smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked and he realised he was staring at her reflection and snapped out of if.

"We should get going," he said glancing at his watch. He waited until she'd finished her wine before letting go of her.

When they got outside she admired his car. He proudly explained that the shiny black Mercedes W110 200D was a brand new model, he'd had it less than a month. She joked that she'd heard a rumour he was 'careful' with his money and he replied that Napoleon's 'work hard, play harder' ethic had rubbed off on him.

The restaurant was only a 15 minute drive away. It wasn't too extravagant or overpriced like Napoleon would have picked out it was more modest but cozy. He found a place to park and jumped out the car so he could open the door for his date. She smiled at the gesture and looped her arm in his.

They were seated straight away in a secluded little booth in the back corner of the restaurant. She took no time in ordering a bottle of white and two glasses. Looks as if he would be picking up his car tomorrow.

After a few minutes the waiter returned with their beverage and he asked if they'd like to order an appetiser. Illya was about to ask for his favourite until the woman opposite him declined. It wouldn't look good to sit there eating whilst she watched so he declined too.

Illya liked the fact that even though he had tried to order the pollo casa nostra for her and the spaghetti toscana for himself the waiter walked away with nothing more than 'large pepperoni pizza to share' scribbled on his notepad thanks to her. She mocked him and told him not to be so posh and that she wasn't judging him on his eating habits. He was relieved really, he loved the freshly made pizza here but the last time he'd been on a date and not ordered something with a fancy name he was met with a turned up nose.

He was pleased that once it begun the conversation between the two of them flowed easily even if it was perhaps aided by the alcohol. She spoke the most but he found himself more than happy to answer he honestly about his time in 'the business', his favourite food, first concert; whatever she wanted to know. And he was genuinely interested in listening to what she had to say.

They made short work of the pizza but their conversation and a second bottle of wine kept them at the table. He wasn't sure when but at some point during the evening when she had returned from going to the bathroom she sat next to him.

There would be lingering touches. Brushing a falling lock of hair behind her ear. Her hand taking his his to demonstrate something but interlocking fingers and not letting go afterwards. He planned to take her by surprise and kiss her whilst she was talking but she beat him to it. Her hand was moving dangerously up his thigh and he had to break apart before he forgot where they were.

"Perhaps I should settle up and get a taxi."

"Good idea."

He tried to get the attention of the waiter for the bill but he was preoccupied. So on their way out he handed him $70 in bills. More than enough to cover the food and a more than generous tip.

As always the streets of New York didn't let him down in hailing a taxi within seconds. He automatically gave his address as they climbed in the back.

The hand on his thigh was determined to tease him and he tried to look out of the window as a distraction.

A five minute ride seemingly turned into five hours.

Once they were finally back at his apartment he could tell she was eager to have a look around but he stopped her. There was no way she was going to tease him all the way here and leave him waiting for more. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and they kissed for the second time that evening.

"Drink?" He mumbled already knowing what her answer would be. But he had to be polite.

"No thanks," she gasped pulling him back into the kiss. "Bedroom?"

Illya raised an eyebrow and she bit her lip coyly. If she insisted. They eagerly kissed each other as he lead them down the hall. Once they got to his room she seemed determined to be in control much like this afternoon so this time he let her.

She backed him to the edge of the bed and he sat down. She turned round and he was correct in assuming this was an invitation to unzip her dress. He let his hands linger on her waist as the garment dropped to the floor. She turned round and pulled the pins out her hair letting it drop. She was wearing matching lacy black panties and bra. He momentarily forgot to breathe; she looked stunning.

"You're staring." Her words mimicked his from earlier. He was going to retort but his words got stuck in his throat. She pushed him further back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He sat up, leaning back on the palms of his hands. She undone his shirt buttons and slid it down his arms along with his jacket, her soft hands ran over his body; fingers trailing over the scars he'd collected through the years. Though she still looked at him like he was a piece of art to be admired and he appreciated it.

It wasn't long before his trousers were off and he was lying back. She was grinding against him as they kissed. It was driving him crazy but he refused to let himself go right there in such a manner like a horny teenager.

She reached down between them and he felt her hand slip into his boxer shorts. As her hand wrapped around his hard cock and started pumping him the sound that left his mouth was a mix of a gasp and a whimper. He could feel her smiling against her neck.

"Let me... Let me..." He groaned as he searched for the right words, it would be all to easy to say 'fuck you' but it didn't seem to fit the moment, "let me make love to you. Please." He gulped the last word then his brows knitted together in confusion when her hand left him and she got up. He soon realised it was to his benefit though when pulled his boxers off him then removed her own undergarments. He revelled in feel of their skin in contact together when she straddled him again. He was going to pull her down to kiss her but she had a better idea, she took his cock in her hands again and lined it up with her entrance. She then lowered herself on to him slowly.

Illya sighed at the warm feel of her around him, he closed his eyes and she leaned forward to give him that kiss that he wanted. When she started rocking back and forward on him his arms snaked around her, pulling her closer to him. He suddenly became very vocal; a mixture of Russian and English leaving his mouth. He also kept pushing her hair back out the way so he could look at her but it was futile.

"Sit up," he said to her. "I want to see your face properly. She replied something that sounded extremely like 'okay' so her sat up bringing her with him. She manoeuvred her legs around him and he felt himself go deeper inside her. His surname left her lips in what sounded like a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"More than okay Kuryakin." She offered him a sincere smile. Her hand raked through his hair and he leaned into her touch. Her mouth found his neck and he knew she was going to leave a mark but he didn't stop her as just for now he was hers to be marked.

Her arms and legs wrapped around him brought their bodies flush together. His hands found her hips and begun aiding her in moving up and down on him, each time she moved up until the head of his cock was only just still inside her then she slammed back down, her buttocks smacking against his thighs as she took all of him inside her. They found the perfect rhythm going neither too fast or too slow. The sounds she was making were delightful and he didn't care at all when she bit down on his neck, tugged his hair or ran her finger nails down his back. Many years ago he'd learnt that sometimes a little bit of pain could be pleasurable.

He tilted her back a bit forcing her lips away from him and gave her a few chaste kisses before tilting her back some more so he could duck his head and and use his mouth to play with her breasts.

When her hands begun causing more damage to his body and her legs wrapped tighter around him making her movements on him shorter but faster he sat her back upright. She was moving with a sense of urgency now. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to throw her head back but Illya bought a hand to the back of her head and stopped her.

"Look at me," he growled and she did just that. Her eyes were filled with lust and longing the most beautiful sight he'd seen in a bedfellow for a longtime. "Say my name."

"Illya..." She gasped and then her eyes squeezed shut again. "Illya!" She moaned even louder. Her muscles tightened around him as she came and that combined with the sound of his name in such a manner was enough to make him explode. He buried his head in her neck and her limbs went limp, it took all his strength to hold them both upright. He only just realised they were both sweating and she'd made his heart pound again but he could also feel hers beating hard. Eventually he gave in to fatigue and flopped back. When his back hit the cold duvet he was met with short stinging sensations, no doubt she'd left scratch marks on him. He poked at his neck; very tender but his collection of turtlenecks would cover that up.

"Sorry," she whispered as she lifted herself off of him then settled down next to him.

"It's quite alright." He smiled. "Wouldn't be the first time I've been injured in action."

He felt content as she curled up to him, head on his shoulder, arm draped over his chest. It was even a surprise to himself but he discovered a long time ago that he was quite a fan of 'post sex snuggling' as Napoleon had once described it in conversation.

"Hey Kuryakin."

"Mmm."

"Thanks for this evening. I've enjoyed it."

"I'm glad."

"Have you enjoyed it?"

"Very much," he replied simply. Illya had never been good at engaging in pillow talk but she still kept talking to him despite his short replies.

"Are you going to the party tomorrow evening?"

"Party?" He questioned.

"Napoleon's birthday party."

Illya rolled his eyes, how could he forget. "I don't suppose I have any choice. Last time I declined an invitation of his he literally brought the party to me," he replied. "Are you going?" He asked as an afterthought.

"Of course I am Kuryakin. I love a good shindig."

"Maybe I'll see you there."

"Maybe?"

"Ma..." He trailed off when the girl in his arms started leaving a trail of kisses around his jawline. He wasn't used to giving in to the opposite sex this easily but she was worth it. "Definitely, I'll definitely see you there."

"Smart decision." She rewarded him with a chaste kiss on the lips.

Illya watched her with a pout as she got up and excused herself to use his shower. He could certainly go for a round two right now.

"There's space for two in here Kuryakin," she called out from the en suite.

Illya grinned to himself. Definitely worth it.


End file.
